Leftovers
by Marree
Summary: Even though the 2nd Sorceress War is over, there is still no peace... (BTW: This is an old story, but it got deleted when I tried to chapter it)
1. Prologue

Leftovers: Prologue  
by Mariye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FF8 or FF7 characters. I do own some of   
the GF's and other... creatures (don't want to give away the story   
^-^). I also turned some of the summon materias and characters from   
FF4 (I think, they're the espers from the FF with Locke and Celes.)   
as GFs in the FF8 world. I don't own that quote from the Lara Fabien   
song, but it kinda fits. BTW: all of the stuff below here will start   
to come together and make sense by the maybe the third or fourth  
chapter.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I don't know how  
or even why  
but I will let you down.  
  
---------  
  
"Griever, Raven, Cactuar, Carbuncle, Catseye  
Siren, Mermaid, Shiva, Tierra, Centaur, Eden,  
Archer, Doomtrain, Alexander, Starlight, Ifrit,  
Kights of the Round, Quetzcoatl, Scorpious,  
Phantom, Brothers, Death, Diablos, Leviathan,  
Unicorn, Pandemona, Cerberus, Tiamat, Sphinx,  
Bahamut, Cherub, Tonberry King, Omega...  
  
The Legendary Guardian Forces  
searched for throughout time.  
In recent times, only a little  
more than half can still be  
found. Which puts forth the  
question, what happened to the  
spirits that have now disappeared?"  
  
- Excerpt from "Beginning Guardian Forces."  
Required text for all Garden students.  
  
---------  
  
*BALAMB DUKEDOM TRIBUNE*  
ULTIMECIA DESTROYED!  
  
"Brave group of Balamb SeeDs  
destroy Sorceress. Saved the  
world and destroyed all of  
her evil."  
- Alys Walsh  
  
---------  
  
Angels don't fly  
they have no wings  
It is another  
of those things  
That we make up  
That we believe  
The real thing is not  
what we conceive.  
- Lara Fabien "Part of Me"  
  
---------  
  
Sonet rose out of her bed at Galbadia Garden. She ran to the window,  
tapped the frame, then opened it. She looked down the three stories   
to the basketball courts and picnic benches below.  
  
~If I leave now, They won't be able to send me to Balamb.~  
  
She put her legs through so she was sitting on the edge. She felt for  
her old ID.   
  
She jumped.  
  
---------  
  
[ to be continued....]  
{probably in 5 minutes when I upload chapter 1} 


	2. Chapt 1

Leftovers   
Chapter 1: The Investigation  
by Mariye  
  
Disclaimer: Here I only own Sonet. I also kinda own all the human GFs  
mentioned here. Don't look puzzled yet. Wait and see, the story will  
start to explain. Also, I'm keeping the chapters kind of mid-sized.  
Because I know that sometimes its easier to read longer stories in  
smaller chapters.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"So, she escaped from here?" Squall asked. Him, Zell, and Selphie   
stood in the small room Galbadia Garden used to keep their prisoners  
of war in.  
  
"Yes. She was here when we checked at 12 AM and 12:30, but by 1 she   
was gone." Headmaster Martine said as he stepped into the room. "We  
believe she went out the window. The odd thing was, it was securely  
locked from the outside."  
  
Zell walked to the window and looked out. "This is about 150 ft up   
though." Martine gave him a puzzled stare.  
  
"Just how much did Headmaster Kramer tell you about this mission?"  
Squall stepped in.  
  
"He said a girl who was supposed to transfer to Balamb Garden   
disappeared and for me and a team of two other people to go check out  
what happened."  
  
"I'd hardly call that... thing... a girl." Martine shook his head.   
"Cid always was too kindhearted and accepting."  
  
"Thing?" Selphie gave a semi-scared look to Martine.  
  
"Yes. As far as our Garden officials were able to tell based on looks  
and visible knowledge, she is most likely a Human Guardian Force."  
All three SeeDs looked at him in disbelief. "Some Shumi artisen found  
her near Winhill with her wings caught in some kind of goo. He  
brought her here."  
  
"She has wings? You mean like an angel? Cool!" Selphie smiled.  
  
"She wasn't my idea of an angel. First of all she had black hair,   
silver eyes, and black wings. Like a crow. She was also quite adept  
at using healing magic and this peculiar mind magic. When we tried to  
draw it out of her, nothing happened. Plus she used all of it without  
junctioning a GF. She was also carrying a gun-like weapon. It looked  
like something from Esthar." Martine said gravely.  
  
"How do you mean mind magic?" Squall asked while studying the   
information.  
  
"It was quite peculiar." Martine sat on the bed. "Sometimes when she   
would talk or sing, she would weave an illusion, knock you out, or  
control you. It was terrifying." Zell stepped away from the window.  
  
"What was, is, her name?" He asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Sonet."  
  
"I've never heard of a Human GF before." Squall said while narrowing  
his eyes.   
  
"Regardless. Now all of you have to go and hunt her down before she  
starts trouble. Understood?" Martine said gravely. Suddenly a   
Galbadian student ran in.  
  
"Sir! More Human GFs have been spotted! One is near the Dollet shore.  
Another is around the plains near the unknown tomb. The last is in the   
forests right around here."  
  
"More bird women?" Martine said with a sigh.  
  
"No Sir. One man with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a  
horse, one woman with cat ears, claws, and characteristics, and one  
woman who instead of legs has fins."  
  
"Great. Dismissed."  
  
"One more thing sir. They're headed this way."  
  
-----------------  
  
Squall led his team back to where they had parked the garden. They  
went inside and told Edea, Cid, Quistis, Irvine, and Rinoa what had   
happened.  
  
Squall scratched his head. "That basically sums it up. Wild new   
creatures dubbed Human GFs are roaming around, and Martine wants us   
to kill them all. Is this what you intended when you were going to  
have her it transfered here Cid?"  
  
Zell stepped in. "Sonet's a she, not an it."   
  
"No. Edea and I heard what had happened and about her. We intended to  
just talk with her, and even see if she would like to become a student  
here. Like the point Zell made, she's still a person, even if she is   
half GF."  
  
"So do we wait here for the other Human GFs to show up, then we go and  
talk to them?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Yes. Cid and I have decided that, just in case they are hostile, the  
six of you will go and meet with them. Will you?" Edea asked.  
  
"Yes." answered all of the young SeeDs.  
  
"Thank you. All of you should probably camp outside. We intend to move   
the Garden to some higher ground in case something goes wrong. Good  
luck." said Cid. All of them walked out.  
  
---------------------  
  
The End   
[of chapter 1....]  
  



	3. Chapt 2

Leftovers   
Chapter 2: The Hunted  
by Mariye  
  
Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I own nothing except the characters I made  
up.   
Personal Note: I'm sick. (literally.) I had 2 miss school 2day even.  
:::sniff::: ::::HONK!!:::: on the plus side I was able 2 finish this.  
Please R&R.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sonet ran through the cold dark forest. Too afraid to fly, to afraid   
to stop and think things through. She sometimes had sensed things like   
this. When things were going to get hard and tough. There was a time  
when she would have stepped in right at the front line the second she  
had this feeling. But ever since everything changed, she was alone,   
and it always tended to be easier and safer to run.  
  
~I can't be caught. I can't. No one to trust.~ Her thoughts became  
eractic. Mainly this happened because the GF animal part of her   
could sense too many things and go nuts, trying to make her rational  
human mind and heart do things she knew would get in trouble.   
  
{thunk}  
  
A huge cat woman dropped down in front of her.  
  
"Feleene!"  
  
"Prrrretty Bird. Prrrretty Bird. Does Prrrretty Bird want to play!"  
Feleene swiped at Sonet's arm. She hit it and caused a huge gash.  
Sonet moved back in surprise. Feleene leaped on her, knocking them  
both to the ground.  
  
"I don't want to fight you sister!"  
  
"Then fight for us Prrrretty Bird. Help us instead of abandoning us.  
It can be like old times, when time didn't move and pesky humans  
didn't hunt us."  
  
"I can't. It isn't right!" Sonet kicked her legs, causing Feleene to  
fly back.  
  
"Then you'll be sorry Prrrretty Bird." Feleene turned the other way,   
then looked back. "Very sorry."   
  
"Stop calling me that!" Sonet stepped back. Quickly Feleene moved her   
paw. A woman leapt out of the stream behind Sonet. She pulled her   
under and used a coral dagger to slice up her arms and neck. She then  
got out of the now turning red water, and turned her fins back into   
legs.  
  
"About time you showed up Little Mermaid." Feleene walked over to the  
stream where Sonet's body laid. "You finish her Harmony?"  
  
"Yes! And it stained my fingernails. Look!" She made a disgusted face.  
"Gawd, why did I have to get involved. Couldn't Zepher have done it   
instead? I'm a sorceress! Not a bloodthirsty savage like you and  
horseboy." Harmony sat down on a rock and picked up a twig. She   
squinted her eyes at it until it turned into a nailfile, then started  
trying to fix the damage.  
  
"Well, I was going to finish her my dear, but you," Zepher galloped  
up from a side and threw down his automatic rifle,"YOU had to just tra  
la la pop up and spoil my perfect shot."  
  
"Well its your fault. You have bad timing." Harmony stuck out her   
tongue. "So whatta we do with the body?"  
  
"Leave it. Who cares. We have work to do ladies. Come on." Feleene  
and Harmony hopped on Zepher's back and they rode off.  
  
--------  
  
Ellone and Edea walked through the Galbadia Garden forest. Both were  
trying to relax after hearing about all the Human GFs that were   
starting to show up. They agreed the best thing would be to try and  
relax a little.   
  
"Thats why I think that General Caraway should win the Galbadian   
Presidential election." Ellone explained as they stopped by a river.  
  
"Hm, I see your point." Edea nodded. Then she looked down. "What's   
that?" Ellone turned to look.  
  
"A girl with wings?"  
  
"Sonet!" Edea ran over and leaned down. Sonet was breathing, but it   
was faint and harsh. "Curaga!" Her breathing became normal, and most  
of her cuts, aside from one gash on her arm, had healed. "Elle,  
she's in shock. Help me, we have to take her back to Garden, then  
call Squall and the others back in. I think it would be best that they  
try to talk to her before they meet with the other Human GFs."   
Ellone nodded and took a side. Together they carried her back to the  
Garden.  
  
---------  
  
[Chapt 2 end. Next chapter explains the Human GFs' origins.]  
  



	4. Chapt 3

Leftovers: Chapter 3  
Discovering the Past  
by Mariye  
  
-----------  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Sonet + the other Human GFs here. Square  
owns the rest... man are they lucky. I got my first college acceptance   
letter! Plus they're offering me a $5000 scholarship 4 each of my 4   
yrs! So good grades in english + other classes pay off... nah, its  
cause I lucked out on the ACT. (I can't even tell my friends my score.  
I told 2 and, well, they treat me diff now. they treat me like I'm  
responsible + deserve respect :P.)  
  
-----------  
  
Edea, Cid, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Ellone, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine  
stood around the unconsious girl in the infirmary.   
  
"Do we have any idea what happened to her?" Cid asked.  
  
"None, and Kadowaki says she gave her a sedative." Edea said. "We   
have only one alternative. It could tell us what happened to her,   
and what the motives of the other Human GFs are... Its up to Ellone  
though."  
  
"I'll do it. Its for the best." Elle hung her head and looked up.   
"Who wants to see? Squall? Its really your decision."  
  
"Zell, Quistis, and I will go Sis." Squall went to one of the other  
infirmary cots and laid down. Quistis and Zell did the same.  
  
"Alright, one second... now." Ellone's eyes glowed, and suddenly   
Squall, Zell, and Quistis were faced with... nothing.  
  
------  
  
"Sonet? Feleene? Where are you two?"  
  
Feleene pulled her big sister Sonet's arm. "Come on, you know how she  
gets when we're late!"  
  
"Shh!" Sonet pulled free and ran ahead. "We'll get caught!"  
  
"Sonet! Do we have to go?"  
  
"Feleene, you know Zepher asked us to meet him here! He challenged   
me to a fight. If you want to back down, fine, but I have to go."  
  
"Well... fine. But lets try to make it fast, okay?" Feleene started  
to walk a little fast.  
  
"Fine, come on, here's where we're supposed to meet him, oh dear   
Hyne!" In front of Sonet laid a fallen Zepher. A tall woman stood in   
front of him.  
  
"Ah, good. I hoped you two would come." The sorceress threw a ball or  
light out at them.  
  
[[[[FLASH]]]]  
  
:::That looked like Ultimecia.::: thought Squall.  
  
:::So she was once, human?::: Zell wondered.  
  
:::I wonder what happened to her sister...::: Quistis thought.  
  
[[[[FLASH]]]]  
  
"LET THEM GO!" Zepher rammed against the cage walls. An electrical  
charge went through him and knocked him down. In ten assorted cages,  
about 20 young men and women were trapped. Sonet and Feleene stood  
in front of of the woman. She pulled out two small stones.  
  
"Now now dears, ignore him. I will make you both powerful beyond your  
dreams..." She grabbed for Feleene, but Sonet pushed her aside.  
  
"No matter. Either way, both of you will change." She took the stone   
and pushed it into Sonet's chest. Light flashed out.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonet screamed and collapsed.  
  
"Sister!" Feleene reached for her. Suddenly two black wings burst   
out of her back. Her hair turned darker. She turned to look at   
Feleene. "Your eyes? Your eyes are different!"  
  
"Who are you? Who am I?"  
  
"Sonet? What did you do to her?" Feleene ran toward the sorceress  
screaming.  
  
"She is one with Raven now, and you will become one with Catseye!"  
  
[[[[FLASH]]]]  
  
"It is a pity that your other brothers and sisters didn't survive.  
Out of 20 orphans, only 5 survive. A pity. Well, for now, you four   
may run free about our world. Time will not move here. You will   
remain like this forever. All I ask is, you will help and protect   
me."  
  
"Yes Matron Ultimecia." The five teenagers sat around her. Seifer   
stood at her side and laughed at the creatures.  
  
"A few pesky children, unlike you, have come here. They want to   
destroy me."  
  
"But, Matron Ultimecia," Zepher, who had been combined with Centaur,  
stepped forward. "Why?"  
  
"They are foolish. Now Arthor, Sonet, you two will be in charge of  
all of you. Protect each other. I must go. I cannot tell you where."  
  
[[[[FLASH]]]]  
  
Feleene and Harmony sat at the stream talking with Zepher. Sonet got  
Arthor's attention and got him to come over.  
  
"Take them away from here brother."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"There is a foreign ship flying in the skies. I have seen six strange  
people. They are, different from us, and Matron, and the others who  
live here."  
  
"Alright, I will take them to the Balamb cave. What about you?"   
Arthor created his twelve clones and drew his sword Excaliber.  
  
"I'm going to warn Matron." Sonet took off.  
  
[[[[FLASH]]]]  
  
:::So, are they are enemies?::: Squall wondered.  
  
:::I guess combining them with Guardian Forces erased part of their  
memories::: Quistis realised  
  
[[[[FLASH]]]]  
  
Sonet crept near Matron Ultimecia's gate. She had searched for,  
well, she didn't even know how long. She walked near the entrance,  
and saw her talking to Tiamet. Sonet decided to wait until they   
finished talking.  
  
"What shall I do Mistress?"  
  
"Kill the intruders. Blast! I thought those freaks I created would  
be of more use to me!"  
  
~Freaks?~ Sonet moved closer.  
  
"Well, you didn't know. Human Guardian Forces seemed like a good   
idea." Tiamet hissed as he shifted positions.  
  
"Oh please! The Knights of the Round boy, what was his name?"  
  
"Arthor?"  
  
"Yes, he fought for a few moments before that boy Squall and his   
followers killed him and his clones. And the whole time the other  
wasteful lot hid, then ran."  
  
"What about the bird girl? She may prove useful..."  
  
"Look at what her sister the cat girl did though! Lets make things  
simple. My monsters are weak, correct? Well, if spread the word that  
if they see those, wasteful creations, that they can have them for  
a meal." Ultimecia turned and started to walk deeper in. "Now go back  
to work. We can't have the intruders getting in."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sonet backed up. ~Its all a lie! She lied to us! All we are are,   
freaks! We were always liek this! Never human, always monsters created  
by a witch! No! But, Feleene is my sister? Was I once... like her?  
Why can't I remember? I... I have to warn the others!~ She flew off.  
Tiamet saw the flapping of wings.  
  
"Hmm, Lunch!"  
  
"Turn around monster!" Tiamet turned to see a young man with a   
gunblade and his friends   
  
[[[[FLASH]]]]  
  
"She is using us!" Sonet pleaded with her friend.  
  
"She is our Matron, our creator." Zepher galloped forward.  
  
"Haven't the monsters been attacking you now?" Sonet pointed out as   
she backed up. Harmony and Feleene moved closer.  
  
"They're restless. Big deal." Harmony shook her head. "You're  
preposing treason. Mutiny."  
  
"I don't like it. Arthor didn't die for nothing. He died for our  
cause. Protecting Matron." Feleene let out her claws. "I think YOU  
have just made yourself our enemy Prrrrrrrretty Bird."  
  
"You can't trust her. I warned you. She is evil, and if you help   
her, if we help her, we become as bad as her. I won't let myself  
become a pawn in a sorceress's twisted plot. I wish you could only  
see." Sonet shook her head and flew off.  
  
[[[[FLASH]]]]  
  
~The world we were in was a lie. Our trust was misplaced. Now I'm   
alone. Why, why does everything have to be complicated?~  
  
"Prrrretty Bird. Prrrretty Bird. Does Prrrretty Bird want to play!"  
Feleene swiped at Sonet's arm. She hit it and caused a huge gash.  
Feleene leaped on Sonet, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"I don't want to fight you sister!"  
  
"Then fight for us Prrrretty Bird. Help us instead of abandoning us.  
It can be like old times, when time didn't move and pesky humans  
didn't hunt us."  
  
"I can't. It isn't right!" Sonet kicked her legs, causing Feleene to  
fly back.  
  
"Then you'll be sorry Prrrretty Bird." Feleene turned the other way,   
then looked back. "Very sorry."   
  
"Stop calling me that!" Sonet stepped back. Quickly Feleene moved her   
paw. A woman leapt out of the stream behind Sonet. She pulled her   
under and used a coral dagger to slice up her arms and neck.  
  
[[[[FLASH]]]]  
  
Squall sat up, he looked at the people around them. "She's our ally.  
The others are Ultimecia's lackeys. If possible we will try not to  
kill them, only disarm and contain them."  
  
"They're hostile?" Edea questioned.  
  
"The others did that to her." Zell raised his fists. "How could they  
attack one of their own?"  
  
"How sad. Do you think she'll help us when she wakes up?" Selphie  
looked at the motionless girl on the bed.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see." Squall looked away.  
  
------  
  
[the end of chapter 3!]  



	5. Chapt 4

Leftovers: Chapter 4   
I've gotten bored with this story so I'm just telling how I was gonna  
finish it instead of trying to force myself to finish a story I'm  
tired of o^-^o  
by Mariye  
  
Actually, I don't really think I need a disclaimer but just so you   
know the usual applies here.  
  
K, how it was gonna end...  
The other Human GFs infultrated the Garden, by capturing the DC, and  
then Harmony (the mermaid sorceress Human GF casting a spell over them  
so people thought they looked like the DC. Squall and Quistis notice  
the changes. They ask for Sonet's help in fighting the other human  
GF's (because since she has mind magic, the spell wouldn't work on her  
and she could negate it.) She doesn't accept at first, because those  
are her family, despite what they've done to her. Zell reaches to her   
and talks to her. She gives in after the other Human GFs start causing  
major trouble and hurting people. She helps and breaks the spell,  
then disappears. The others get worried, about her and what they're  
gonna do with all these other Human GFs. Sonet comes back briefly  
with the DC. They try to convince her to stay permanently, or at   
least until she decides what she wants to do. She declines, and flies   
off, promising Zell once she sorts things out, she'll return. The other  
Human GF's are sent to Odine, to see if they can be returned to their  
normal states. They are, and the story ends with them leaving happily  
to become a part of society, Garden once again having a momentary   
break, and Zell standing on the Quad deck looking up in the sky at   
what looks like an enormously large raven.  
Ever had where you get bored with a story and you know you won't get  
interested again? Yup, happened to me. Maybe I'll use Sonet in another  
fic or something... I dunno. I still wanted to leave some kind of   
closer to this story so people reading it would kind of get some  
kind idea of what would happen. o^-^o 


End file.
